


Roadtrip Drabble

by BBUBear



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBUBear/pseuds/BBUBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roadtrip drabble based on a gifset by Thorki-Hiddlesworth on tumblr. (http://thorki-hiddlesworth.tumblr.com/post/25155932265/just-another-drive-credit-for-these-gorgeous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip Drabble

They’re on a road trip after the event of the Avengers, as a ~brotherly bonding sort of thing. It’s not quite what Odin had in mind when he said that he would like the two of them to reconcile. But the Lady Jane has taught Thor how to drive a car and he thinks it will do Loki some good to discover these new wonders with him. Loki thinks it’s entirely idiotic, he has no care for the people nor the scenery of Midguard, but it will get him out from under the watchful eye of his father and there are times when not even he can say no to Thor’s hopeful smile.  
  
And okay, Loki’s getting better. He’s still sore over recent events, but he’s no longer trying to take over the world or kill…well, everyone. But there’s only so much one man can take of being stuck in a car with Thor. Making the car fill with bugs or making some large creature appear in the middle of the road, causing Thor to swerve, serves to entertain him for a time, although even that becomes wary. The other man’s smile starts to become tight around the edges and they spend less time together in the car, stopping at seemingly nonsensical places where they don’t have to be in such close quarters.  
  
It’s at the Grand Canyon where things finally reach a climax. Thor’s looking out over the canyon, having seen nothing such as it on Midguard. He looks over to share it with Loki, only to find his brother perched on the edge of the cliff, leaning precariously over the edge. And the logical part of his mind knows that Loki will not fall, even if he does it would take less than a thought for him to bring himself back up. But the moment he steps out, Thor has already called Mjolnir from the car and is flying across to his brother only to go through him.  
  
Loki’s quiet noise of amusement above him draws Thor’s attention to the man himself, watching, still standing on the edge where he was previously. It’s a trick that never fails to amuse.   
  
Hits(of one sort or another) are blown and words are shared, more biting now that they aren’t clouded by the madness of battle, of grief. S.H.I.E.L.D had a hell of a time covering up the new indentations in the rock as well as the sudden, freak storms, as they been neglected to be informed the return of their visitors.   
  
After that, it was somehow better. Loki still continued with some of his more harmless pranks and he still sometimes caught Thor, out the corner of his eye, looking at him forlornly. But it was better.   
  
And if Loki’s smile after they had spent the night exploring ice caves was anything other than bemused, then neither of them mention it.


End file.
